The present invention relates to a system for remote monitoring, and for the communication to a user remote from the monitored location. It is of particular but by no means exclusive use in the areas of security monitoring of, for example, sites such as domestic premises, industrial premises or vehicles.
Existing remote monitoring or alarm systems are triggered by, for example, a security breach, such as when an intruder triggered a motion detector or other sensor. An alarm condition is thereby established, causing an alarm indication signal, indicating that the alarm condition exists, to be transmitted to a remote monitoring site. The alarm indication signal may then trigger a bell, light or the like at that remote monitoring site. In some systems, a person at that remote site can then inspect the monitored location by means of, for example, closed circuit video system. This person may be employed to monitor several sites in this manner. Alternatively, this person-who may be the owner of the monitored site or vehicle-may be provided with a portable alarm device that can receive a signal from the monitored premises indicative of an alarm situation, so that the portable device can omit an audible tone or alarm to alert that person that an alarm condition exists, and that the monitored site (premises, vehicle, etc.) should be inspected.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a monitoring system that provides greater information about the alarm condition that has given rise to the alarm.
According to the present invention, therefore, there is provided a monitoring system for monitoring a site including:
an alarm sensing means for sensing the occurrence for an alarm condition;
a data collection means for collecting alarm data pertaining to the alarm condition; and
data transmission means for transmitting said data from said site so that a user can inspect said alarm condition remotely;
wherein said alarm data comprises a discrete data packet.
The data transmission means may be an interface to a communications network such as the internet, or include such a communications network.
Preferably said data packet constitutes or forms a part of an electronic mail message.
Preferably said system includes data storage means for storing said data for later inspection and/or analysis. Preferably said alarm data includes audio and/or video data and may include streaming video.
Preferably said system includes data evaluation means, for evaluating the alarm data and determining whether data should be forwarded to said user and, if so, to which user or users.
Preferably the evaluation means is provided with or operable to obtain a look-up table of data so that said evaluation means may evaluate said alarm data by comparing said alarm data with said look-up table data. The look-up table may be established when said system is initialised.
Thus, the look-up table data may comprise an image of the monitored site, which may be compared with the alarm data (in the form of an image collected following an alarm condition). The evaluation means may be configured so that it does not forward the alarm data if these images do not differ to any significant extent.
Preferably said system is provided with smart card access means for controlling access to said system and/or for controlling the operation of said system.
The present invention also provides a method of monitoring a site including:
monitoring said site for the occurrence of predetermined alarm condition;
responding to said alarm condition by capturing a packet of alarm data; and
transmitting said packet of alarm data to a remote location or to a communications network for transmission to said remote location.
Preferably said method includes evaluating said alarm data, and more preferably evaluating said alarm data against a look-up table of data indicative of a non-alarm condition.
Preferably said alarm data includes streaming audio and/or streaming video data, and more preferably said alarm data is transmitted over a computer network.
Preferably said computer network comprises the internet, and preferably said alarm data is transmitted by means of electronic mail.